


Seven Deadly Sins - Liones University {AU}

by Beffo4



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, 七つの大罪 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Love, Multi, Relationship(s), Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beffo4/pseuds/Beffo4
Summary: Elizabeth has entered Liones University and her life is about to be thrown upside down.After leading a fairly normal life up till now will she be able to endure all that happens in just her first few months of attending this prestigious University?Also uploaded to Wattpad, Quotev, Archive of Our Own and FanFiction





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> First few chapters will be slow. They will act as a build up and an introduction for most characters.  
> I know nothing about university, correct me if I'm wrong about something. Though somethings will be changed for the story  
> For S , I hope you enjoy ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow build up and long first chapter. Always from Elizabeth's POV unless stated. Thank you for reading!

Everything around her was chaotic, though this was to be expected on the first day of students moving in, It was Friday which was the official start of Freshers week. The halls were filled with students, some of whom had already began socialising, trying to make friends as soon as possible. Though there was those who were too busy looking for their dorms or new roommates to even stop to say hi. And then there was the handful of people who preferred to hide behind their boxes and keep to the side lines, just to avoid any kind of communication.

I stood there, staring at the hallway in awe, there was so many people and I didn't have a clue with what to do with myself. Another minute passed and I finally decided to try to talk to some people, grabbing my bags I began to walk towards a group of girls that looked friendly enough. Before I even had to chance to say anything I heard someone shout "Move!" from behind me, on instinct I quickly jumped to the side and watched as a guy ran down the hallway pushing a another guy on what looked like a suitcase. Everyone watched them in annoyance, some guys even began making their way towards them after the two crashed on a corner and began rolling around on the floor unable to control their laughter, they quickly recovered and decided to run from the group of boys who were now shouting at them as one of their friends had been knocked over by the pair.

I sighed, this is going to be an eventful day.., I decided to give up on socialising and to go find my dorm room instead. After half hour of looking around I finally realised my dorm was in a different building, this one was smaller than the one previous but still fairly large. I found my room on the second floor and opened it with my key. There was about 10 rooms on both floors and they were shared between two people, though I hadn't seen anyone in the hallways.

Looks like my roommate already unpacked, I thought to myself while looking at their side of the room. It was clean, neat and nicely laid out, everything looked as though it was placed perfectly.

I began unpacking my stuff, I didn't bring much, just what I know I needed and some small sentimental bits and bobs. There was a single bed, desk and a set of drawers on both sides of the room, everything had been mirrored precisely.

It took me around two hours to unpack everything, leaving me feeling worn out and tired. I collapsed onto my bed and looked at the time, the clock flashed 13:18. My belly rumbled and I only now just realised how hungry I was, Guess I should head to the canteen.

I grabbed my backpack and was about to leave when the door opened and a tall brown haired girl walked in. She had her hair up in pig tails and wore a thick wool, pink dress with a small backpack on her back. 

After looking me over the girl said, with a smile, "Hi, my name's Diane. You're my roommate right?"

"Yea... I'm Elizabeth Liones, It's nice to meet you." I replied, trying to sound confident.

"You too, was you about to head out?" Diane said, moving away from the door.

"Yea, I was going to go to the canteen."

"Cool, I'll see you later then." She waved as I walked into the hall way and returned the gesture.

Closing the door behind me I smiled and began walking to the canteen.

\- 

Thankfully it was quiet despite the time and only a few people were sitting down and eating. I grabbed some food and sat down on a table on my own, I've always preferred sitting on my own so I wasn't bothered by it. I turned on my phone to see a message from my sisters:

"Good luck with moving in. We hope you make some friends and enjoy yourself!" - Love Margaret & Veronica

I smiled to myself and replied, stating my day had been good so far.

It was now around half two, I put my rubbish in the bin and went to the restroom. I was about to finish my business when a group of girls entered and began chatting about their roommates. I decided to stay in my cubical when I heard Diane's voice, I wasn't someone to eavesdrop on people's conversations but I couldn't help be interested in what Diane thought about me. 

"I met mine in our dorm, her name's Elizabeth Liones." Diane said.

"Liones? As in the daughter of our Headmaster?" Another girl said, sounding dumbfounded.

"Yea, we didn't talk much but she seemed really stuck up. I'm surprised she's even sharing a room with someone not in her social class." Everyone laughed in response.

The girl who replied to Diane before spoke again, "Come on, we should go check out the rest of the campus." And With that they all left, obviously unaware of me over hearing.

I walked out of the cubical after making sure they had all left and looked at my reflection. My eyes were red and damp along with my cheeks. I didn't expect people I've never talked to before to join in on judging me, especially when they know nothing about me. Using some tissue I dried my eyes and tidied myself up, Can't be caught crying on the first day.

-

It was coming up around 4pm when I had finished looking around the campus garden and I was about to enter the canteen again when I heard someone shouting out in pain. I quickly walked towards the sound and found a group of girls surrounding a smaller girl that looked around 2 years younger than me.

A girl, with long black hair wearing a light pink jumpsuit, said something and the rest started laughing. I was nearing them and I heard the black haired girl speak this time, "What's wrong? Don't you think what I said was funny? These guys do. I guess you're not as smart as they say." I recognised her voice to be the girl's from the bathroom, however, Diane wasn't with their group this time. She pushed the younger girl who then tripped on something behind her and fell to the ground.

I rushed to help the girl up, ignoring the glares I was receiving from the other girls and asked if she was okay. She nodded, despite tears forming in her eyes. I turned to the group, after helping the young girl stand, and said "What's your problem? She's clearly younger than you and you're all picking on her."

The same girl who pushed her, who I'm guessing is the 'leader' of the group, snarled at me "How about you mind your own business, rich bitch."

I was about to say something back but another girl, with silver hair tied up in a pony tail, said "Guila, maybe we should leave this. She is the Headmaster's daughter."

The leader, Guila, did nothing to hide her annoyance but said, "Fine, I'll let this go for now.", before giving me one more dirty look and walking off with her group of friends. 

I looked at the younger girl again, "Are you sure your okay? We can go see someone if you want."

She wiped her tears away, "No, I'm fine honestly, they just frightened me a bit."

"Well at least come and sit with me for a bit, I don't want them coming back and finding you alone." I tried giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay.. My name's Elaine, by the way and thanks for helping me" She said smiling back.

I replied with "Mine's Elizabeth and no problem." We walked to the canteen and found a place to sit at the back of the hall, away from all the loud groups of people. "So I was wondering, how old are you? You look way too young to be in university." I asked, trying to make conversation.

Elaine who had been checking her phone looked up and replied with, "I'm 16 but I was allowed to enrol since my IQ rating was so high. My family could afford to put me in the highest schools along with having the highest tutors for all my subjects so I passed the exams rather easily." I must have looked shocked because she added, "It isn't that impressive really, I've only gotten this far because my family had the money."

I smiled, "You're only two years younger than me then. And it was still you who was able to get into this Uni, the money and the tutors only played a small part." I said, trying to make her feel a bit more confident about herself.

"I suppose so..." Elaine said, more to herself than I, with a small smile on her face.

 

We continued to talk for awhile longer, until it was coming up to around 6pm when we then decided to head back to our dorms. The sun had already began to set and it was starting to get cold outside. I insisted on walking Elaine to her dorm despite her protests, just to make sure she didn't have another run-in with the group of girls. We was almost to her dorm building according to Elaine, when I asked, "So who was that group of girls? You'd think they'd be a bit more nice on the first day."

"I know"- she sighed in agreement-"There's more of them and they're all in the year above us. They all used to be part of the same group in their old school or something, so they're all pretty close. They're kind of known to be mean to people they don't take a liking to, I guess that includes you now. Though this is all rumour that I've heard so don't take it too seriously."

I replied with, "Oh right..."

"I wouldn't worry too much about them, They'll all have school work to worry about soon enough."

We walked for a few more minutes before we stopped out side of a building and Elaine told me this was where her dorm was. We gave each other our phone numbers and said goodbye. I began walking to my dorm only to find it empty when I arrived, which was surprising since it was now dark out and pretty much everyone had gone back to their dorms for the night.

\- 

I was sitting on my bed, awhile after getting into my PJs, going through social media on my laptop when the door opened and Diane walked in. Neither of us said anything to each other causing an awkward silence to fill the room. A few minutes passed and I decided to try and break the science "So... um..." I trailed off, not actually having anything worthwhile to say.

Diane sighed and sat down on her bed facing me, "I know you was in the bathroom when I said what I said... And, to be honest, I kinda meant it at the time. But that was before I knew what kind of person you are, I mean, after I seen you stick up for Elaine I knew that what I said was completely wrong. I'm really sorry about it.

I guess I was trying my best to get on their good side, since our groups have always clashed with each other. I just didn't want that to happen here so I tried to fit in with them, acting like a bitch and all, though I found out making people feel like shit isn't really my thing."

I looked at Diane, not sure of what to say. "Oh okay... Thanks for being honest with me"

"It's okay, I'm really sorry, I just hope we can still become friends after this?" She smiled, and I could tell her words were genuine.

Smiling back, I replied, "Yea, I'd like that and don't worry about it, I forgive you."

"Thank the Goddesses for that, I didn't want you thinking I was really like those girls. Honestly, you forgiving me means a lot. So anyways, with that out of the way how about we get to know each other? Since we're going to be roommates and all we should try to."

"Sure, what'd you want to talk about first?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be a bit more interesting than this.
> 
> Ty for reading ~


	2. The tour: Part 1

It's the second day since starting uni and me and Diane are sat in the canteen waiting for Elaine to arrive. We had planned to meet here around noon today so we could eat and go look at the classrooms together, as none of us had actually seen them yet.

Last night was surprisingly fun, me and Diane stayed up telling each other about ourselves and I felt we had become really close already. There was an underlying feeling that we've known each other before which I found comforting. 

After awhile of talking with Diane on what we expected the classes to look like we noticed Elaine walking towards our table, we waved and she smiled as she sat down opposite us, "Hey guys, you two doing okay?"

"Yep, Isn't Ban with you today?" Diane asked. She then told me she met Elaine though Ban, who was one of Diane's closest friends, and him and Elaine have are dating clearing up any questions.

Elaine replied, "Yea, he's just getting some food."

Me and Diane hadn't eaten anything yet so I asked if she wanted me to bring her some food while I got some for myself too. She said yes and gave me money for a salad. I returned five minutes later to find a male, who I assumed was Ban, had joined us. I sat down next to Diane and past her the salad she asked for, to which she said thanks.

"This is Ban" Elaine gestured to the male besides her. Ban had spiky, pale blue hair and wore a red leather jacket with a black V-neck shirt underneath that revealed some of his muscled chest, along with dark red chinos. He was the same age as me and Diane.

He looked at me with and smiled, "Yo, you must be Elizabeth. Thanks for sticking up for Elaine yesterday."

I smiled back, "It's okay. I'm just glad those girls have left you alone."

Elaine sighed, "Me too... and thanks again."

I replied, giving her a reassuring smile, "It's okay, really." Elaine had thanked me more than enough times now.

Ban said, "Wait... You're not Elizabeth as in Elizabeth Liones are you? No way! So you're like" -He grinned- "A princess to this Uni?"

I recoiled slightly at the title, "Um... No..." I muttered quietly

Elaine lightly slapped him on the arm, "Stop winding people up, it's annoying."

Ban laughed in response and placed his arm around Elaine's shoulders, her face going red from the action, "I'm only messing."

Diane shook her head "It is true that you're annoying, Ban. Anyways, since we've all finished eating should we get going?"- Diane checked the time on her phone - "Its one O'clock now."

Realising I didn't actually know which classrooms we were visiting, I asked, "What subjects did you all pick?"

Elaine answered first, "Forestry, History, and health care "

Then Ban, "History, food, and Forestry"

And then Diane, "Fashion, History and Forestry. What about you?"

"Health care, History and Forestry Looks like we're all in a few subjects and classes together together." Knowing I'd be in a class with everyone made me look forward to when they actually began, I wasn't surprised we had all picked History and Forestry as these were the most well-known and award winning subjects at this University. 

Diane gave out a sigh of relief, "Good, I can't stand being separated from everyone."

"I'm just happy to be with Elaine~" Bad said and pulled her close to his chest.

Diane rolled her eyes, "Come on you two. Lets head out".

We left the canteen and made our way towards the North building first.

"What lessons are in here again?" Diane asked trying to make sense of the map in her hands. There had been maps left for everyone in their dorm room's, though me and Diane had forgotten ours and Ban didn't bring his so we were all sharing Elaine's.

Elaine looked at the map from beside Diane, "Out of what we picked; Forestry, health care and history."

Ban said, "Shouldn't Elaine have the map if you can't even figure out what subjects are where? You've made us go the wrong way like five times already."

Diane retaliated, "Shut up Ban, how about you try reading from this thing?" she frantically waved the piece of paper in his face.

Elaine and I sighed and giggled as their brother/sister like friendship, this was about the 5th "argument" that they've had now. "How about me and Elaine take the map?" I proposed.

"Sure, if it'll keep his mouth shut." The tall brunette passed me the paper, happy to be rid of it.

Ban looked at Elaine, who was shaking her head at him though smiling, and tried to look innocent but ended up bursting out with laughter when he noticed the annoyance on Diane's face.

Elaine and I sighed again.

We turned a corner and found our Health Care. I asked Elaine if I would all be able to sit next to her when classes started and she said yes, happy that I had asked. We looked around and picked a place where we thought it would be best for us to sit, once we were finished we left and looked around for the classroom of our next subject: Forestry.

We repeated the same process as last time and quickly moved onto the last classroom that we wanted to visit in this block. The History classroom was the same as the others just slightly bigger due to it's popularity as a chosen subject.

Next we went to the West Block that contained; Fashion for Diane. This block contains all the art subjects for the campus but we only looked in the Fashion room for Diane (who was overly excited to see all the different types of fabrics) so we quickly moved on from this block as we didn't bother looking into the other classrooms.

Lastly we went to South Block, which contained the food classes. We decided not to go the East bock as it was the science and technology black - subjects none of us took. 

We were currently walking on the ground floor to find the stairs up to the food kitchens and were also nosing in a few more of the classrooms. "You'd think they would at least change the set up of some of these rooms." Ban said as we looked into some classes. "All they've done is changed the posters on the walls."

"This is an old university, maybe they wanted to keep it's original structure" I suggested while poking my head through the door way.

"Yea maybe, have you ever been here before, Princess?" 'Princess', a new nickname Ban had come up for me in the few hours since we met and I'd spent with him. Though, as I already considered him as my friend I didn't mind it so much.

"When I was really young. I don't remember much though, just the gardens mainly."

Elaine joined in on our conversation, "Was it the same as it is now?"

"I think they had more of a variety of flowers and such, but the buildings have stayed the same. From what I can remember at least."

"Guys lets hurry up to the food room, someone might be cooking something and I'm starving." Diane groaned, while rubbing her bell and making her way towards the stairs.

We took the stairs up to the first floor, where the food room was. As we reached the beginning of the hallway, we heard a loud shout coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Unsure of what was going on we rushed towards the room, hearing more shouts, and what sounded like laughter as we neared the doorway.

After we had all rushed into the kitchen I saw a male with brown hair, he wore a sweatshirt over a blue long sleeved shirt, blue quarter lengths and short boots. His face was covered in white flour and he had a few eggs cracked on top his head. He was still shouting curse words at someone, who was on the floor, and hadn't noticed us yet.

The person who had been on the floor was now gripping the counter -which was also covered in flour and other cake making substances. They had clearly fallen to the floor in a fit of laughter, as they were still laughing, which caused the brown-haired boy to start shouting at them more loudly out of anger.

Ban had now burst out in laughter along with Diane. Not sure what was going on I awkwardly smiled at the situation. The boy turned, having heard them, and his face went bright red. "Maybe you should calm down a bit, King." Diane said still laughing.

The boy, now identified as King, stuttered his reply to Diane. "I-it's his fault!" he pointed at he person behind the counter, who had doubled over laughing again.

"It's not entirely my fault."- the male behind the counter stood up, revealing a short blonde wearing a white button-front shirt with a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. He was also covered in flour. -"You're the one who threw the flour all over me."

"I slipped and you threw multiple eggs at me!" King said, almost shouting and crossed his arms in stubbornness.

"So you guys were having a food fight?" Ban asked, trying to contain his laughter.

The blonde looked over at us and replied to Ban, "Yep, King started it though."

Ban walked over to the table at picked up a small bowl of melted chocolate, "All I wanna know is... why wasn't we invited?~" He grabbed a spoon and scooped out some of the contents of the bowl, he aimed at King and flicked the spoon, the chocolate landed on King's nose and mouth.

Elaine gasped, "Ban!"

"Don't worry, Elaine, I'll get him back." King, who was trying to wipe some of the chocolate off his face, replied in a determined tone. He picked up two eggs and aimed one right at Ban.

However, he easily dodged and the egg cracked on Diane's forehead. Me, Elaine and King gasped while the blonde and Ban started laughing.

Diane was clearly annoyed, "You think this is funny?!" She shouted and stormed forward, grabbing some food off the counter and attempted to throw it at the three.

Me and Elaine watched in shock as the three continued in throwing food at each other. Neither one of them caring about the mess that was being made. It was kind of entertaining to watch but the food fight quickly became a war zone so me and Elaine went into the hallway to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

She sighed and smiled slightly, "It's always like this, I guess you kind of get used to it."

"They're all close friend aren't they? They're really lively with each other" I asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Yea, they all went to the same school and collage, so they've known each other for years."

"That explains it. The brown haired boy, was it King? Is that a nickname?" I was curious as to where these nicknames originated from.

"No, it's Harlequin"- She looked lost in though for a moment before continuing -"I'm not sure where his nickname came from. He's my brother by the way."

"Oh right, it's a unique name. Do you have any other siblings?"

"Nope, it's just us. How about you? Have you got any annoying brothers like mine?" She smiled, showing she didn't mean it badly.

"The only sibling's I've got are my sisters, but their they're currently studying abroad."

"Abroad? Sounds interesting."

"Yea-" I was about to continue speaking but a loud crash and multiple shouts came from the kitchen. We looked at each other in shock and laughed slightly, "Maybe we should go somewhere else, It's still sunny out, do you want to go to the courtyard?"

"Sure, I'll text the others where we've gone. They can catch up once they've cleaned themselves."

We arrived at the courtyard and we sat down on the grass, in the sunlight so we could keep warm. We talked to each other about our lives and such for around an hour before the others had cleaned up and were on their way to find us.

They found us on the courtyard and Diane sat down next to me. They were all wearing clean clothes now. Diane sighed, "That was terrible."

I laughed a bit, "You did get involved, Diane."

"Not intentionally! It was King's fault." She poked her tongue at King and he muttered an apology in response, Diane noticed and added "Well, it was fun so it wasn't that bad." giving him a reassuring smile, he returned the action.

The short blonde spoke up, "Hey, have you guys seen the town yet? We should go if you haven't." Our eyes met and lingered for a few seconds, I swear I've seen this boy before...

I snapped out of my train of thought when Diane jumped up, everyone had agreed on going and I looked at the time as I stood up 17:04, we had spent longer looking around the classes than I thought we did.

We all got up and began making our way off the campus grounds. The blonde turned around and noticed me walking alone as Diane and Elaine went to talk to King and Ban respectively. He hung back and smiled at me, "Hey, I'm Meliodas and you are?..."

Smiling, I replied, "I'm Elizabeth, Diane's roommate." It seemed as though an emotion flickered in his eyes as I said my name, I couldn't really figure out what it was but assumed it was interest as we only just met.

He looked forward, "Cool, you're new here, right? As in you don't know the town or anything?"

I nodded, "Yep, I've visited before but I've never really looked around."

"We'll have to show you the best places to hang out then."

I smiled to myself, "I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More interesting events in part 2!!  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. The tour: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally thought of a way to continue this story and I’m so happy that I’m now able to continue writing it.  
> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!

We had been walking around the town for around an hour or so now and It was surprisingly fun, everybody had quickly welcomed me to the group and I didn't feel like an outsider at all, It felt weirdly familiar, like I've met everyone here before. 

Everyone was following behind Meliodas, who I found out was the group "leader", and me. I was walking side by side with him, as the others already knew pretty much everything about the town (social wise), and I "needed filling in with the details", as Meliodas and the others put it so as we walked he was telling me about the area and the university.

The town was quite large and many of the streets held cute shops that all sold something different to each other. There were also multiple cafés and open public buildings for the university students to hang out at, seeing as the town was mainly known for the success of the the University.

We had been walking for so long that everyone was growing tired so King suggested we go to a place called "The Boar Hat". Meliodas then informed me; "it's our favourite place to hang out. Since I work there and we go there often, we each get a discount on everything we order."

"You work there?" I asked, interested since I needed a job myself and wasn't sure where to begin looking.

"Yep. I'm pretty much the owner of the place, the boss likes to slack off" the short blonde replied, sighing slightly.

We rounded another corner and Diane grabbed my hand before declaring,   
"We're here!", and pulled me along.

I looked at the building. It was old fashioned, which made sense since as we were in the old part of town, and a lot more smaller than what I thought it would be. Still, I could tell it was a nice and friendly place to hang out in straight away. We walked in and Ban found us a table to sit around while Meliodas went to talk to the person working at the bar.

King, who was sat next to Diane, began making conversation, "So, Elizabeth, what are your current thoughts on Lionnes?"

I replied smiling, "The town is really pretty, from what I've see of it so far and it feels really familiar. I want to continue to look around after we're done having food, if that's okay with everyone?"

Everyone agreed in response and Diane's face lit up, "Us girls should go shopping before we head back!" she exclaimed, I giggled at the sudden out burst and nodded along with Elaine, though I wondered if she really needed anymore clothes as she had taken up most of our wardrobe.

Meliodas joined us, "Why can't the guys come with? What are you planning on buying?" He wiggled his eyebrows when he finished talking, keeping a smirk on his face.

Diane rolled her eyes, "Nothing you need to know about."

King sighed and shook his head at Meliodas before saying, "Obviously you had to find something dirty in that"

Laughing and pulling an innocent face Meliodas said, "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

I smiled as they continued to tease each other, Ban also joining in, and hoped the day would be as good as it had been so far.   
"So"- Melidoas began talking to me -" you said something about the town being familiar right? Is it because you visited here when you were little?"

I thought about it then shrugged, "Probably, I can't think of any other reason as to why it might be, and I used to travel through here when visiting my farther at the University." Meliodas continued to look at me but didn't respond straight way.

Instead Ban groaned, catching our attention, "I'm starving, anyone else gonna order any grub?"

"Sure, I'll get the menus" I said and walked over to where they were placed. I grabbed 5 and looked at the cover of them, it had a basic set up with a border of a pink pig around it, how cute I thought as I walked back to the others and handed them out.

After everyone had picked what they wanted to eat Meliodas told the person behind the bar and then sat back down with us. We continued having conversations until the food arrived, which surprisingly everyone ate quickly.  
Meliodas cleared our table and took our plates trough a door at the back of the room which I guessed was the kitchen, "We going back to walking around town now then?" Ban asked, who had his arm wrapped around Elaine's shoulders.

I replied,"I'd like to, but if everyone is still tired I don't mind going back to our dorms either." Meliodas was walking back and gave me a reassuring smile.

He looked at Ban and stated, "We can walk back a different route, so we can still see more of the town before we're done for today."

I smiled in response, "That would be great, thanks."

Everyone got up and we began to leave the pub, I saw Ban pull Meliodas to the back of the group where I could barely hear what the pale haired boy said; "You sure we should be going that way?"

I watched Meliodas who just smiled and replied, "Yep, nothings gonna happen, don't worry." Before he joined me by my side once again.

We were walking through the more newer part of town, all the buildings were modern and most looked the same. None of it was unique like the older side, which I was already favouring. I was walking with Elaine and Diane this time and they were telling me which shops were their favourite and why, "How come you guys know so much about the town? Are you locals?" I asked interested in where their knowledge came from. 

Meliodas answered instead "We went to the local school and college here so we've been here most of our lives." I nodded in response and we followed him down an ally way, which was less busy than the streets filled with Uni students. "Lets go this way, it's quicker." He said, looking back to the rest of the group. I realised he was looking at Ban, who was scowling almost and now walking closely next to Elaine who was still listening to Diane. I wondered what the problem was but decided to just ignore it, knowing them it was just something silly.

We rounded the corner and my slight bit of worries disappeared . This street was also modern, it was filled with supply shops and computer cafes. A cafe called "Britannia" caught my eye and I looked at the people who were sitting on the tables outside - it was the group of girls who picked on Elaine yesterday. I looked back at her and Ban to see him glaring at the group, Elaine, however, still hadn't noticed them.

Ban spoke up "I think we took a wrong turn, Capt'n."

I was confused at who he was talking to until Meliodas replied, "We'll be fine, Ban." I assumed 'captain' was some kind of nickname but I couldn't think of where it would come from. I shouldn't be surprised really, there's still loads I don't know about these guys.

Looking back at the group of girls I saw that they were joined by three boys who were looking right at us, or more precisely at me. "Um, Meliodas, who are they?" I said nodding in their direction, they continued to look out way while talking to each other.   
Meliodas followed my line of sight and said, "Oh, don't worry about those guys. They're probably just wondering who you are." He then continued to look forwards down the street.

Ban must have been watching them as well, as he walked up to Meliodas saying, "They're coming over, capt'n."

I realised Elaine wasn't with him anymore when she said "Hey, Elizabeth, come with me and Diane for a few minutes? We seen a really cute bag shop over on the last street." She gestured to the path we just came out off.

Smiling at the pair I replied with, "Sure." Before walking toward to the girls I looked back at Meliodas and Ban who were also joined by King.   
I noticed Meliodas was talking to someone and looked to see that two of the three guys from the cafe were now standing in front of the trio, neither groups were giving each other welcoming looks. There was obviously some bad tension.

I looked at the two males, and saw that they were strong, their muscles clearly defined through their shirts. The one with dirty blonde hair was looking past the boys, not caring about what Meliodas was saying, at Diane it seemed who was giving him evils. The other male had pink hair, and was looking right at me.   
"Elizabeth," Diane said loudly, catching everyone else attention besides mine and the pinkette's; who was still looking at me, she continued "Should we go to the shop now?"

"I told you it was her, Gil. I'm always right" the blonde spoke, ginning.

"Gil?" I asked, I knew he looked familiar, we had been family friends for years, until his farther died and he moved away. Though, I didn't remember him very well as I was younger than he was and he also tended to stay with my sister Margaret more than me.

He finally spoke; "Elizabeth, you've grown up, how is your family?"

I knew he asking just for Margaret, but still, "So have you, I barely recognised you. And we're all well, thank you." I smiled slightly.

He didn't return the smile, Margaret told me that he hardly ever smiled after the loss of his farther, "I'm surprised to see you with these, Hasn't your farther told you? They're not the best influences."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ban almost growled at him.

Gil turned to look at Ban and scowled, "You know what it means."

I stood there confused. I didn't understand most of what was happening, why had they suddenly come up to us and start causing arguments? And why was he saying my new friends were bad influences? I know I don't know them all that well yet but clearly there was something else between between everyone here, and I couldn't help but feel like this was somehow my fault.

"He means come hang with us, Elizabeth. Your father actually asked us to keep an eye on you, to make sure you're not with the wrong crowd. No offence or anything, Diane." He winked at her as he said the last part.

Diane laughed mockingly, "Oh piss off, Howzer. Eli is good with us aren't you?"

Gil stepped toward me, saying "Maybe it would be best to do as your father asks."

Before he could take another step Meliodas was in front of him, "She doesn't want to go with you" he warned, his voice full of anger.

Gil had to look slightly down at Meliodas, due to the difference in height, and challenged the blonde; "I didn't know you spoke for her."

Things were escalating quickly so I spoke up, "Thank you, Gil but I'm perfectly fine with my friends. If you see my father tell him not to worry, please."

After I said that Diane grabbed my hand and said to the others; "We're going shopping now, see you back at campus."

No one replied and so I was dragged along, I kept looking back to see if Meliodas and the others would follow after us but he was still engaged in what looked like an argument with Gil. "They're not going to fight are they? Gil's really strong and I don't want anyone getting hurt..."

I was pulled around a corner onto one of the more busy streets with more shops, Diane finally let go of my hand and began walking to one of the shops "Don't worry, Elizabeth. They always get caught up in heated arguments but they hardly ever fight."- She opened a shop door and me and Elaine (who had stayed quiet throughout the whole event) followed in behind -"Even if they were to have one, Meliodas shouldn't be the one you're worrying about."

I looked at her puzzled. She couldn't have meant that Meliodas would beat Gil, could she? It was hard to imagine, there was such a large difference between the two; height and muscle wise. I really doubted Meliodas could win. Thinking it over in my head I don't see why they all got as angry as they did, there must have already been some bad blood between them before I came along.   
I shook my head to clear away any thoughts of them fighting, they're guys, they'll probably be fine with each other in a few minutes. King seemed like the more reasonable of the three, he probably dragged them back to campus before they could make a scene. Well, it's what I hoped anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I have finally thought of how to continue this story and I look forward to working on it again, though please do not expect fast updates. It takes me a while to write chapters as I want them to be interesting.  
> If you enjoyed reading please leave a like, it really helps out!  
> Thanks so much for waiting and reading this chapter, It means alot!!


	4. Frustrations

It was the morning after our walk around town, me and Diane were sat in the common area in our dorm block. We were making idle chatter, trying to distract ourselves from our thoughts as we hadn't heard off any of the boys since yesterday, although, Elaine did text saying she was going to Ban's dorm earlier but we hadn't heard anything of her since, which made me overthink even more.

Tension filled the air as we stopped talking, "...Do you think they're okay? I mean, Meliodas and Ban will be fine as they usually get in fights but King isn't exactly as strong as them..." Diane broke the silence, asking the question I was trying extremely hard not to think about.

Sighing, I replied, "Honesty I have no idea, but I do know that Meliodas and Ban wouldn't let King get hurt. Do they really get into fights that often?" I frowned at the idea, they look capable of looking after themselves but constantly getting into fights isn't good...

"Well, those two are the short tempered ones, King's usually the one to try and calm them down. Though he has gotten into a fair share of arguments", The brunette smiled awkwardly at the last part.

I couldn't help but giggle, "I've only known King for a day but it's still hard to imagine him involved in drama. I'm surprised they haven't text us where they are, weren't they listening yesterday when we planned to meet up today?"

"Probably not, almost everything goes straight over their heads. You'll get used to it eventually." Diane paused and looked like she was thinking of something before saying, "Actually, I think I know where they are, coming?"  
I nodded, we got up and grabbed our jackets before leaving the building.

Diane lead the way to a part of campus I hadn't been to yet, it was a quiet area and was very out of the way from everything else. "It's through here, watch the brambles" Diane said, leading the way through a small wooded path that was muddy and covered in broken twigs making the ground uneven, good thing I wore my trainers, I thought as I concentrated on not tripping.

I watched my feet as I walked, making sure there was nothing to trip on in front of me... an image of a girl running through the woods away from something... no... a group of people popped into my head, I shook it off and went back to concentrating on the ground, I sighed - I knew I shouldn't have watched that horror movie trailer last night, now I'm gonna think about it all day. 

After a few minutes of walking we came out onto a large field with football goal posts at either end. I looked down the field and saw Meliodas, Ban and King playing football. I noticed Elaine was sat down on the ground far enough from the boys that she wouldn't get hit by the ball. "Diane, lets go sit down with Elaine." I said walking towards her.

"Okay!" And with that she ran down the field towards the others, I decided to walk as I didn't want to increase the chances of me falling over on the mud.  
Elaine said hey and invited me to sit down with her on the picnic blanket, which I was grateful for. We were on the outside of the field so the ground was less bumpy than where the boy were playing football.

Elaine spoke as she watched the others play football with Diane on the side of them "Sorry for not texting my phone didn't charge last night and died earlier." She smiled apologetically at me.

I smiled reassuringly at her and said "It's alright, Diane figured they would be here so we made our way down. Do you know what happened yesterday after?" 

The blonde's smile dropped slightly "Well... King managed to break up the argument just before it was about to break out into an actual fight so that's good, but now Ben and Meliodas are, to put it lightly, annoyed due to not being able to punch some sense into Gil and Howzer, I guess. So now here they are trying to blow off some steam through football instead." 

We both looked at the group, I was a bit surprised they're still angry about the events yesterday in all honesty, "Oh... So there's some real bad tension between them and Gil?" I replied, the idea of them constantly being at each others throats wasn't good at all, especially if Gil has been talking to my farther. 

"Yea, there has been for some while now." I looked at her questioningly, she noticed and looked lost in thought for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure why, I think it's been a build up of things over the years and just escalated from there." 

I sat there and thought over what might be the reason for Meliodas and Gil to dislike each other but nothing I thought of seemed to fit, Meliodas and Gil are both nice people I can't see how they can have such anger towards each other? But once again I know hardly anything about either of them, Gil has changed a lot since he was young... I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Diane's voice. 

She was by the boys, shouting at the three for "not playing the game properly", Ban shouted back telling her to "Back off, it's not a proper game" to which Diane also shouted back and the two continued this until Meliodas told them to knock it off or they'll find themselves being fit with a flying football.

Their playfulness with each other made me and Elaine laugh, it was nice seeing them messing around again after the events of yesterday.

Half an hour passed before the boys come over to us for a break, getting their drinks out of the duffel bag that was next to Elaine, who informed everyone she had made sandwiches as well.

"That was fun" Meliodas said as he stretched his arms, Ban and King nodded in agreement but were too busy gulping down their drinks to speak a reply, the blonde continued, "All you guys up for a team match?"

Diane, Elaine and I all looked at each other, unsure of whether to take part or just watch again.

Ban seemed to like the idea as he wrapped his arm around Elaine and said "Come on! Don't be spoilsports, it'll be fun."

"I suppose, if you two play I will." I said to Elaine and Diane, who didn't seem to mind the idea.

"Sure!" Diane beamed, jumping up from where she was sat, "I haven't played football in ages! Good thing we're pretty much dressed for it"

Meliodas smiled, "Yep. Now... we'll split into 3 teams of two, Elaine and Ban, King with Diane"- Meliodas smiled at the King who had gone slightly red in the cheeks-"... and that just leaves me with Elizabeth!"

I tied my hair up into a pony tail as Meliodas explained how the game was to work; "We're pretty much keeping it the same as football but less aggressive, on the girls at least. No slide tackling or doing something that might hurt the girls, we're only using the one goal and there are no keepers. And with that... Go!"

Elaine jumped as he shouted but regained her thoughts and ran with the others towards the ball which was in the middle of the circle we had created by standing around it.  
I stayed back waiting for Meliodas to pass to me but it was Ban who got to the ball first, despite him usually being slightly slower than Meliodas. He passed to Eliaine who looked even more terrified now that she had the ball though King swiftly tackled her - leaving the poor girl stunned.

As I ran towards King he quickly side stepped me with the ball, I turned around to see him get slide tackled by Meliodas making the brunette fall onto the ground.  
I tried not to laugh as I ran towards the ball which was rolling away, Diane was also running towards it but I got there first and passed to Meliodas who began kicking the ball towards the goal, I ran on the opposite side so he would be able to pass to me and he did as Ban tried tackling him. I concentrated on running as fast as I could without loosing the ball and kicked it hard in the goal when I knew I was close enough that I couldn't miss.

I caught my breath and turned around towards the others, King was covered in mud with Diane standing next to him giving me a thumbs up, Elaine smiled at me and Ban muttered something about having "to play seriously from now on."  
Meliodas ran up to me and gave me a highfive before shouting, "We're in the lead assholes! We're defo gonna win this." He winked at me as he said the last part and then went off towards the goal to retrieve the football, I smiled and my cheeks heated from the match.

The game lasted just over an hour before everyone was too tired to play anymore. It had been fun, we were all covered in mud from falling over and being tackled and me and Elaine had burst out laughing plenty of times, especially at Diane after King had accidentally tripped her up into the dirt, leaving the poor girl muddy from head to toe. We all sat down on the blanket and each got a sandwich and bottle of water from the duffle bag.

"Elizabeth, where did you learn to play football like that?" King asked, taking a swig of his drink.

"I used to play a lot with my big sister Veronica when we were young and then whenever she visited from school. She was always a bit of a tomboy." I smiled as a few memories from when we were little popped into my head, I continued "Sadly I hadn't seen her in a few months due to her studying abroad along with me starting here but they should be visiting soon."

"Oooo"- Ban went -"Three Princesses? That'll be eventful I bet" He joked and received a light jab in the side from Elaine who was smiling and shaking her head.

I also smiled in response, "We usually spend the weekend with my farther which is somewhat eventful I guess. What about you guys then, were you in a football team?"

"Yep! And Meliodas was our worthy capt'n" Ban hit Meliodas on the back as he spoke causing the boy to cough out his drink which splattered everywhere, they both laughed in reaction while Diane and King called them gross. So that's where the nickname is from.

Meliodas cleared his throat before speaking, "Yea. Me, Ban, King and Diane all played football in our college, we won the last championship too so we're pretty impressive" He winked again. 

King scoffed, "Which was surprising seeing as you three always felt inclined to fight the other team's players" Meliodas sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his head. 

"That's what made the match more interesting, King." Ban said grinning. 

Diane stood up and stretched, "Come on guys, wanna head back to the campus?" 

With nothing else to do here and everyone being tired we agreed to go back. "Hey, everyone, are we all going to the fresher's party this weekend? Classes start the week after so we should have some fun while we still can" Diane spoke to everyone as we were walking back up the forest path. Again an image of a girl in a woods appeared in my mind but this time she wasn't on the ground... I snapped back to reality as I slipped, but Meliodas grabbed my arm preventing me from actually falling, his had was warm on my arm and the feeling lingered after he let go, "You okay, Elizabeth?" Diane asked.

I stood up straight and nodded while smiling to Diane before saying thanks to Meliodas who just smiled in return and then everyone continued walking, "What's that about a party Diane?" I asked while concentrating on where I was stepping.

"There's a party at the beginning of every Uni year just before classes start, It's held in the Uni's ball room and all the first and second year students go to it. It's kind of like a prom so you know, girls wear fancy dresses and the boys wear suits. Also, publicly there's to be no alcohol at the event but everyone sneaks some in and the lecturers don't really care as long as there's no dramatic scenes, so it's pretty fun."

"And we're all going it seems" King sighed, clearly not fussed on the idea. 

Ban lightly punched King in the shoulder and said, "Yea because it'll be fun~ You can finally ask a certain someone on a date" he nodded in the Direction of Diane and King's face went red before as he muttered something in response and began to walk in front quickly. Ban just laughed in response.

We arrived back at campus at around 3pm and decided to go to the canteen and have food as everyone was still hungry from playing football. After food Diane suggested for us girls to have a rom-com movie marathon for a few hours, and so we left the boys, who were having a heated discussion on who was the best football player out of the three of them, and went to mine and Diane's dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally working on this story again and I'm determined to finish it properly this time! 
> 
> Thanks for everyone reading, leaving votes and adding this to your reading lists, It really motivates me to actually finish this for you guys! Also sorry this chapter wasn't that interesting but I need a bit of a build up for certain things and I don't like doing time skips but I hope you still enjoyed it and thank you again for reading!!


	5. Girl Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information - Educational system (UK) - Clearing this up because it's different from other countries and might be confusing when reading: Nursery: 3-5  
> Primary school: Ages 5-11  
> Comprehensive school: 11-16  
> College: 16-18 (Elaine skipped College as she done the exams at 16 and passed - going straight to uni)  
> Uni: 18+ For this fanfic I sort of combined uni and college together; the main thing being that they have more than one course (you only pick one in uni and multiple in college)

It was coming up to 10pm now and me and the girls were finishing the fourth movie of our marathon since leaving the boys and going back to our dorm, we watched some cringey rom-coms and I'd be lying if I said not one of us cried during them...

As the credits began to roll Diane stood up and stretched and then asked us; "You guys wanting any more snacks?" she snapped off a bit of off the chocolate bar and ate it before offering some to me and Elaine, who also had some, I said no thanks and grabbed the packet of crisps - before going to our dorm we went to the Uni campus shop and stocked up on snacks as Diane had stated they were an "essential need for a sleepover." and we went to Elaine's dorm so she could get some pjs.

"Hey, guys..." Elaine started speaking shyly as the movie went off, "This is kind of my first sleepover, I never really had good friendships before meeting you guys due to my tutors and parents so I never had the opportunity to have one before now..." she trailed off as the look of shock on Diane's made the blonde's face go red from embarrassment.

I smiled reassuringly at Elaine as I stated , "That's pretty much the same for me too so don't worry, no one really liked me in my previous schools, mainly because of my family's name, and in college I focused so much on getting good grades I didn't get to know anyone in my classes." I looked at Diane sitting opposite me and she was some how more shocked than before, I laughed slightly at her reaction. Elaine, who was sat next to me, sighed in relief and looked less embarrassed than before.

"No way!" Diane finally exclaimed, "so this is officially your guys first sleepover?" We nodded in response and she smiled, "I hope you guys are enjoying it then, I don't want to put you off sleepovers or anything." She laughed nervously at the last part. 

I giggled at her sudden changes in attitude, "So, who've you had sleepovers with before, Diane?" I asked out of interest in her past which I still knew little about. 

She humming noise as she looked lost in thought before saying, "My old friends Dolores and Matrona, we used to go to the same primary school as each other but I moved during year two (six years old) so I haven't seen them since then and we lost contact over the years. After I moved I started going to Liones Primary School where I met Meliodas and the others, I didn't have sleep overs with them course, I don't think I could deal with that." 

"I don't blame you..." Elaine muttered while smiling slightly. 

Wanting to find out more about them both, I asked "So you four met in Primary, Elaine did you go to the same one?" 

She shook her head as she finished eating another piece of chocolate, "Nope, I went to a boarding school so I didn't meet any one until around the time they were in Comprehensive School and I was spending more time at home as I had finished my exams early. Ban used to come over every weekend or so to hang out with my brother and we eventually became friends which led to me meeting everyone else." 

Diane scoffed, "The moment Ban seen you he thought of you more than just a friend, I swear it was love at first sight. He constantly harassed King by asking questions about you and asking if he could stay over your house for the weekend just to see you." Elaine's face went bright red again and me and Diane laughed at her reaction, it was nice hearing how they met as they were clearly a strong couple. 

Elaine said, "In all honesty, at first Ban really annoyed me but I guess he began to grow on me after awhile." She smiled as though thinking of a good memory before continuing, "We didn't actually become a couple until last year though as the age difference was an issue for my family." 

"Yea, King also wasn't happy at all with them being friends let alone a couple, thankfully everyone realised Elaine's smart enough to look after herself." Diane said smiling at the blonde, she then turned to me with a grin "Speaking of relationships, Elizabeth... Have you ever gone out with anyone?" she wiggled her eyebrows as she spoke which made me laugh. 

"Um... No actually, I didn't really get to know anyone in college and I didn't have any friends in Comp either. I mean I did have a best friend in Primary from Nursery but he moved away in the first year (5 years old) and I can't really remember that time well since we were so young, except that his family didn't like mine so us being friends was kind of a problem, I never really bothered making friends then since the other kids didn't like me. What about you Diane?" I asked turning the question on her. 

"Oh, well at least you got us now!" She beamed before responding to the question, "I think being friends with those three boys scared off any guys that might have liked me during Comp and College, although in College, for some reason, Howzer took a liking to me and hasn't stopped throwing flirty remarks my way since..." She sighed, "He won't take a hint and back off."

Me and Elaine both chuckled at her disdain towards the older boy, I continued the conversation by asking, "What about King or Meliodas? You guys have been friends for years and you seem pretty close." I wanted to know what her feelings were for King specifically as he seemed to have a great interest in her. 

Diane blinked in response, she seemed taken aback by the directness of the question. "Hmm... In all honesty I used to have a major crush on Meliodas in Primary because he was the only one who stuck up for me against some bullies but that never went anywhere and the feelings eventually faded. With King... Well I have to admit he's cute" her cheeks went red as she trailed off.

Elaine spoke to me then, "Have you met anyone you like on campus yet or from in the group?" 

"To be honest I think it's too soon to say, I haven't really gotten to know anyone yet and we still need to meet our classmates so who knows? Me and Diane could find someone we like there. She winked at me and I chuckled in response., "Though the boys in the group are kind and all so I feel like we're all friends already"- I realised that Howzer was the one who was with Gil the other day and asked -"Diane, you knew Howzer in College, is that when Meliodas and Gil met too?"

Both girls went quiet in response to my question for a moment before Diane replied, "Not exactly... We used to be friends with them in Primary but during the six week break before Gil and his group went to Comp something happened between him and Meliodas. We didn't see their group of friends then until we went to Comp a year later and at that point they pretty much hated us. When I seen them the first day here I tried talking to the girls to sort of stop the hate between us but that didn't work out as you know, and then in town the other day that was the first time we'd seen them in a year again, as you can tell nothing has changed at all." She awkwardly smiled as she finished talking, somewhat of a touchy subject then...

I was thinking of a reply when Elaine loudly yawned surprising us which caused Diane to laugh making the blonde go red again, I laughed at them both and smiled - I had a feeling we would keep having moments like these with each other and the others for a long while which made me glad I was able to meet everyone and become friends with them in such a short amount of time, there was an underlying sense of us knowing each other for longer than we really had and it made me happy.

We decided to go to sleep after realising we had been talking for an hour and had begun constantly yawning. We laid next to each other on the floor with pillows and blankets so that we were warm and comfy enough to sleep. After a few random conversations we eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I wanted to kind of address somethings, such as how they all met (I know it wasn't super in detail but I'll expand on it in future chapters). If there's anything you guys want to know about then comment it and I'll fit it in the next chapter or so! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, voting and commenting!!


End file.
